Guardian Cat
by Shaelesand
Summary: A spin off from Purple Cat featuring a Healer with a stalker and a well meaning Shifter.


_~ Guardian Cat ~ _

Corvin sniffed the air for anything interesting.  There were numerous rabbit and other small creatures, all unaware of the great predator in their midst.  To the north was a pack of wolves.  Some deer were grazing to the south.  A stream just a short run in front of him.  Nothing truly interested him. 

Suddenly a soft elusive scent wafted to his nose.  It was slightly musky and ran along his nerves like a jolt of lightening.  A lone human female was in these woods.  And she was frightened.

Corvin remained sprawled bonelessly in the dappled shade of the late summer afternoon and waited for the breeze to tell him more.  She was uninjured but was experiencing true terror even though she was alone.  She was in her early twenties, Valdemaran, hungry, and suffering from a slight cold.

Corvin rolled easily to his feet and stood up right.  Since he had struck out on his own a year earlier he had avoided the presence of humans, unwilling to trust them to leave him and his kin alone, but his first impulse was to seek out this young woman.

Before even considering the possible consequences he stood and started to walk towards the scent.  He had nearly reached her when he remembered humans did not walk naked in the middle of a forest.  He shifted to his strongest other form, a mountain lion.  He hoped the form would not frighten her.

He waited in the shadows for her to emerge from the tiny one room cottage.  When she finally stepped into the sun she was wearing a plain washed out brown dress similar to what a farmer's wife would wear, had an armful of stale smelling clothing, probably her wash, and started towards the stream watching all around her like a hunted rabbit.

He slunk through the bushes behind her watching her every movement.  She was as graceful as any of his kind with brown hair wound into a knot at the base of her skull and large leaf green eyes.  She was completely fascinating.

Corvin had left the other Shifters when they had settled in northern Valdemar.  He had wanted to strike out on his own for some time and the new, defensible village allowed him to finally 'chase the wind' as his sister, Seamara, termed it.

Corvin became more alert as she headed towards the stream with the wind at their backs.  He didn't like not knowing what was ahead of him, especially since everything would be alerted to his presence, not to mention the human's.

The woman knelt next to the stream and relaxed her guard as she washed her clothes in the cold mountain runoff.  Corvin watched from the shadows keeping on eye on the fascinating woman and the other on the far bank.  A shifting shadow caught his attention.  A bird shot into the air not far from them obviously disturbed by something.

Corvin debated shifting to human and warning her but she would probably panic and run away, drawing even more attention to herself.  A shift in the wind brought a sour and acrid smell to his nose, a human male who had not bathed in some time, the smell of stale sweat and horse, even the scent of metal.  No hunter would allow himself to become so slovenly.  He tensed and watched the shifting shadows.  He was not going to let her be hunted by some foul beast.

A small glint of light caught his eye and he saw the man drawing his bow and aiming at the woman.

Corvin reacted without thinking.  He leaped from his hiding place and pushed the woman to the side just as the arrow was loosed.  His pierced his heavily muscled shoulder and drew a feline scream of pain and fury.  The man scuttled back into the woods.

The woman stood and started to run back to the cottage.  A choked growl from Corvin stopped her.

She was obviously torn between running to safety and helping him.  He had no doubt she would run.  He was a fierce and wild animal after all.  She didn't disappoint, in seconds she beat a noisy retreat to her cottage.

He turned his head and tried to pull the arrow out before it did more damage.  He couldn't shift with it still in his shoulder.  Corvin wished he had thought to drag one of his friends along, but it was too late for might have beens.

A growl escaped his throat as he thought of the woman.  He had risked his life to save her and she had left him to die.

"Easy.  I am here to help."  A woman's voice said soothingly from behind him.

Corvin spun to face her and unleashed a new wave of agony.  He could feel the wound starting to heal around the arrow, he needed it out now.  She was crouched low with one hand extended towards him.

"Please don't bite me."  The woman said with fear.

Corvin closed his mouth and altered his stance to reflect his peaceful intentions.

"I don't know why you did this but I want to thank you."  She said as she edged closer.

Corvin wished she would stop talking and help him.  He carefully lay on the muddy bank to allow her access to his shoulder and hoped she would get the idea.

Thankfully she did.  She had brought a sharp knife back with her and a long cloth.  She carefully cut the arrow out with the knife, which he sincerely hoped she sterilised, and bound the wound.  He felt a wave of relief as the foreign object was removed.

~ * ~

Mirila stared down at the strange cat.  He had saved her life by taking the arrow meant for her heart.  She had no doubt as to the identity of the bowman, she had thought she lost him.

The cat growled slightly as she carefully cut the area around the arrow to remove the barbed head.  He didn't move a muscle even when she knew he must be in excruciating pain.  The bandage, part of her sheets, would hinder him for at least a week but he should be able to remove it himself.

It was the least she could do for her feline Hero.  She knew he would probably be dead by the end of the week from strong predators or infection but she still wanted to help.

It was odd that she hadn't been able to reach him with her Gift, empathy, but thankfully he had remained docile.  One slash from those claws or one bit from those teeth would have been the end of her.

"That will have to do."  She sat back on her heels.  She was tempted to stroke the soft, tawny fur but didn't want to over step her bounds with the great cat.

The cat carefully got to his feet and padded into the bush with out a backward glance.

Mirila washed her knife in the stream and headed back to her cottage, hoping that Jarwin had fled for the day and would allow her time to pack and flew once again.  

A few months earlier she had finally had her first posting as a full healer in a far flung northern town.  She had Healed everything from paper cuts to broken bones in her first few months but then she started to notice one face kept returning, again and again.  He always demanded to see her and at first she even thought it was sweet.  He started to send her flowers and love notes that made her uncomfortable but she still hadn't seen the warning signs.

Jarwin had become obsessed with her.  She should have seen the signs, she was an Empath, but somehow she just never connected his odd behaviour with the teaching from the Collegium.

It had been spring when had first attacked her.  Her fellow Healers had patched her up and she had moved to a new temple, but he followed.  No matter how far she ran, he followed.  Her Empathy was too weak to make any impression on the obsession madness that had claimed him.

This little cottage had been her last hope.

Mirila wasted no time in packing her few belongings in a small satchel and hurried out the door.  She didn't know where she could find sanctuary but she decided north was her best bet.  It was hostile and dangerous and it would be the least likely path she would take.

~ * ~

Corvin flexed his arm and admired the new scar.  It even marred his human form with a long red seam and some stiffness but he was alive and the woman safe.  That was the most important factor.

The man had obviously been aiming for the woman.  What possessed these humans to try and harm the foundation of their society?  With out a woman, there would be no children.

Not for the first time he wished their positions were reversed and that the Shifters had the half and half birth rate and the humans had the woefully lopsided numbers.  Humans didn't appreciate what they had.

The soft, musky smell of the woman drifted to him on a breeze.  What on earth was she doing running north?  Had the man been hunting her for some time?  Was it a human pastime that he had never observed to hunt one's fellows?

Corvin shifted and struck out after her.  She had saved him so he at least owed her safe passage to where ever she was going.

If she even knew where she was going.  He rarely planned a route beyond the door but he was fairly certain humans did.  The sour smelling man was still in the forest but he wasn't close to the woman yet.  Corvin hoped the man stayed far away.  He would have to be blind not to know he nearly shot a fellow human.

The woman's fear had grown and she was on the edge of panic.  Corvin didn't bother hiding his presence as he padded after her, perhaps she would take comfort in having a protector on her trip to wherever.

~ * ~

Mirila stifled a scream as the massive tawny cat appeared in front of her.  The bandage was already gone and he wasn't limping but she could see an obvious scar on his shoulder.  She was a Healer, she knew that no animal could heal that fast.

Her first thought was that it had decided to hunt her down.  Her second was that he hadn't attacked.

The massive beast lay down on the narrow deer trail and rested his head on his paws, obviously trying to appear harmless.  His large golden eyes watched her impassively.

"I don't know what you are but I assume you don't intend to eat me."  Mirila said hesitantly.  The cat snorted and stood.  Mirila froze as he padded to her side and sat down.  His head was well above her waist and his eyes were obviously intelligent.  "Are you saying you want to join me?"

The cat just started padding down the path.  Then stopped and looked at her.

"I hope you know where we are going, I have no clue."  Mirila said she started after him.

For the first time in months she felt at least a little safe.

~ * ~

Corvin paused and surveyed the land below them.  The sour smelling man had lost their trail when they entered the higher trees. But Corvin was fairly certain he would find it again.  The woman was obviously tired but he didn't want to stop here where they were exposed to the elements.  He also wanted someplace she could make a fire and warm herself with out alerting the man.

The woman sank to the ground next to him and started to rub her feet.  He could smell the blisters that were starting to bother her.  He had never experience them himself but it seemed to be a very painful experience.

"We better stop soon, it is getting cold."

Corvin felt like a dozen kinds of idiot.  He may not feel the cold but she was human and very vulnerable to the cold.  He remembered Lady Liawynne saying her mate was bothered by the cold.

Corvin tested the air for the tell tale scent of damp that always accompanied a deep cave.  She would be safe in a cave while he hunted.  There were other humans in these mountains but he knew better than to even considering leading her to any of them.  Many were tainted with the fear of others, a telltale sign of cruelty.

There was a cave just below them inside the tree line.  As much as he hated being in a small space with only one exit he would tolerate it for the woman.

He heard the exhausted sigh of the woman as he padded down the side of the mountain towards the cave.  He would let her rest while he hunted and scavenged.  He had no intention of actually hunting rabbit or some other small animal.  That would be a waste of energy with the bandits being handy with poorly guarded dinners to be filched and clothes to be snagged off the lines.  He remembered one near here that had a rather nasty old harridan as cook and general dog's body.  She was tall and thin and was also a fanatic about keeping clean.  He could easily steal a heavy winter dress or cloak and maybe a pair of boots to replace the flimsy shoes.

"I need to stop."  The woman said.

Corvin turned and gently took her dress in his mouth and pulled her forward.

It took only a few minutes to reach the cave and the woman sank onto the dirt floor of the cave.  It was easily deep enough to shelter them from any possible weather.  Perhaps they could even remain a few days.

Corvin could smell the stale scents of the previous occupants and knew they wouldn't be interrupted by a territory dispute.  She was rubbing her feet again.

He sat next to her and could feel her trembling and hear her stomach protesting.

He was tempted to shift and help her settle down but she was human.  He sighed and padded out into the gathering darkness.

The woman called after him but was too tired to follow.

Corvin easily ran down the mountain and easily scaled the palisade around the bandit's compound.  It was shoddily made and was meant to keep wild animals out.  He landed in small aisle between two enclosures.  The horses started at his sudden appearance and started to mill about.

If he could, Corvin would have grinned.

~ * ~

Mirila hoped her new friend hadn't abandoned her as she tucked her numb hands in her armpits.  It was completely dark out now and the occasional shift in the foliage outside kept making her jump.

A snapping twig sounded like an explosion to her heightened senses and a soft wicker had her scurry to the back of the cave.  A shadow appeared in the cave mouth and a strange squawking sound she had heard from the cat during the day when he was trying to catch her attention.  A furry head butting at her feet told her it was her rescuer.  There was a large metal object in his powerful jaws.

"What's this?"  She asked as she accepted the cylindrical object and found it to be a hot bucket.  Opening it she found a group of glowing embers.  "Oh, you are a saint!"

She gathered a bunch of sticks and dead leaves and placed them in the bucket and soon had a small flame in the bucket.  The cat returned again with a small log in his jaws which he placed on the ground.

The moon had risen and silvered the forest to reveal the rest of his surprises.  An exhausted horse was standing just outside the cave mouth dozing.  He wore a saddle and bridle and was obviously ill cared for.  A brief search of the saddlebags revealed a set of clothes and a bag of hard bread and potatoes.

"Where did you get him?"  Mirila asked as she gathered the reins.  "Aren't they going to miss him?"

The cat just padded into the cave and settled next to the door.  

For the first night in ages Mirila slept through out the night with out starting at every sound and a full belly.  Te cat spent the night dozing fitfully, always alert for any movement.

~ * ~

Corvin padded ahead of Mirila on the horse as he led her around the mountain.  The sour smelling man had come closer during the night and Corvin decided to move on.  Hopefully the man wouldn't realise there was a change in transportation.

He had caught a fish for her and found a rabbit for himself before they moved on.  She had done something to the horse to make him accept the presence of a large predator.  Corvin was more fascinated by the woman with each passing candlemark.

Mirila, however, was more and more intrigued by the strange cat.  He was obviously as intelligent as she was.  He also had managed to pack a saddlebag with clothing and food and steal a horse.  A task that required hands.  She had created and discarded several theories as she rode.  He could be Changed but he would still need hands to pack a bag.  He could be one of the Totem animals of the north, she highly doubted a God was interested in helping her.  He could be one of the intelligent cat like creatures she had heard were in Iftel, Rathas, but she had heard they were much smaller and hairier than the feline guide.  

Corvin paused as an interesting smell reached him.  There was a bandit group ahead of them.  He had no intention of courting trouble and led her down a new path that led further down the mountain and into the valley.  He would found another route upwards again later.

"Are we just going where ever the winds take us?"  Mirila asked.

Corvin glanced over his shoulder and debated the possibilities.  He had considered taking her to the Shifters but he couldn't with that male trailing after them.  He also considered leading her back into Valdemar but he had no desire to cause panic and become hunted because of _possible threat to livestock.  As far as he was concerned if it wasn't protected, you didn't deserve it.  The poor and middle class were very good at protecting what they had, the rich however were like a fat pig ready to be butchered._

The thought of pork, one of his favourite meals, had him liking his lips.  There had been a small inn in Ceejay not far from where they had settled last time that had the best pork in seven countries.  

Perhaps he could lead her to there.  He toyed with the thought before he dismissed it as impractical.  He knew they would have to deal with the man soon.  He was more stubborn than a wyrsa, a creature he had encountered as a child.

"What are you?  I know you aren't a real cat.  Are you a ghost or something?"  Mirila asked.

Corvin hissed, trying to get her to be quiet.  The horse spooked at the threat and nearly sent her flying into the bushes.

"Careful."  Mirila snapped.

Corvin returned to focusing on the path.  Mirila got the horse under control and continued after him.  The sound of voices carried up to her by the slight breeze and the acoustics of the valley wall told her how close she had been to being discovered.

When Corvin finally led her off the path and up towards another cave, long before sunset.  He didn't want to leave her out in the cold night, he could smell rain on the breeze and he hated being drenched to the bone with no possibility of drying off.

"Are we staying here for the night?"  Mirila asked as she dismounted stiffly.

Corvin padded farther back into the cave and found a small underground stream gurgling up through the rocks.  The mouth of the cave was set some distance from the nearest trees so others would have a hard time reaching them with out being scene and the wind wafted the scents to him.  There was also a small gap in some stones at the back forming a second exit.  It was large enough for Mirila to squeeze through if she had too.

Mirila dug a small fire starting kit he had remembered to pack since they would not be able to bring the previous night's fire with them.  It took some trial and error but she eventually started and fed it slowly until it was large enough to heat the damp cave.

Corvin trotted out and returned with a pair of young rabbits for her to cook for her dinner.  He would seek out his own dinner later.  

Mirila was surprised when he flopped down next to her and dropped his offerings for her.  "Thanks.  You are good at this."

Corvin knew he was but of course he didn't answer.  He wanted to sleep before night came and he would have to stay on guard.

Mirila scratched the cat's ears as she watched her supper cook.  It would be scorched but it was food.  She had never hunted before even though she was a farm girl and had been in for a rude surprise when she discovered she was hopeless in the forest.

"I suppose I she give you a name."  She said absently and the cat opened one eye.  "How does Dusty sound?"

The cat closed his eye again and she took that as a consent.

"Thanks for saving me, but you may have bitten off more than you could chew."

Corvin sighed and raised his head and gave her a look that left no doubt that 'Dusty' was as aware as she was of the dangers.

"Don't give me that look."  Mirila protested.  "I have done my best."

Corvin settled back done but kept his eyes open, hoping she would explain why she was being chased by that mad human.

"I should have seen it.  I am a Healer, the signs were all there."  Mirila poked at the fire.

Corvin had thought that all healers were like the one Lady Liawynne had brought to heal her Grandmother, Lady Fialawynne, a trondi'irn from very far to the south, but this woman was different.  She was less experienced, less sure of herself, and certainly softer.  Dancingleaf was as cool and implacable as an ice flow and was rather intimidating.

"If I had just thought and gotten help before he turned violent.  It seemed like he was just being grateful at first and then I thought he was sweet on me and I _tried to let him down as easily as possible but he still was so angry with me.  Gods, what an idiot I was."_

Corvin was starting to understand.  The stalker was a spurned suitor.  He knew some creatures were not created right and that one focus could overwhelm all other things in life.  Obviously this lover was one of the mis-created people.

There had been similar incidences among the Shifter but only an idiot would attack a female.  Not only could they fight back but the old adage of the female being deadlier than the male was pure truth.  Often, when the clan came running to the rescue it was too late and the trouble was over.  

Corvin felt a strange sense of being needed for the first time in his life.  This healer needed his protection.  Among the Shifters he had never been needed, there were hundreds of others that could take his place.

He rubbed his head against her arm as reassuringly as possible.

"Cats probably don't have that problem.  Trust me, you are lucky.  Romance is nothing but a pain, in this case a possibly fatal pain."

Corvin thought of all the courting and posturing the males of his kind indulged in trying to catch the eyes of the eligible ladies.  Actually he enjoyed the game.  Some times it got outrageous, especially the bunch sniffing around his sister, Seamara right now.  She was rather flamboyant so they were becoming more and more flamboyant trying to catch her interest.  The other current crop of eligible ladies were all first cousins so he was easily out of the running.  

He rested his head on her lap and closed his eyes with a sigh.

~ * ~

After three days in the small cave Corvin was still reluctant to lead her out.  The only path the horse could manage was down and the sour smelling man was in the valley.  He had searched the cave where they had spent the first night and had discovered the switch to horse back.  He had lost their trail when it crossed paths with the bandits but he was no just searching at random.

"Hey Dusty.  Anything new?"  Mirila asked from below.  

He was perched on a rock a several feet above the cave that gave him an unrestricted view of the valley below.

She leaned against the boulder and stared down at the valley.  "Are we moving on today?"

Corvin growled.  A signal they had established as 'no'.

"I wish you could talk.  I'd love to know why we are staying here."

Corvin just looked down at her then returned to watching the valley.  It would be easier if he could speak to her but he never mastered mindspeech outside his kind like his sister did.  The Adept that had accompanied Lady Liawynne the previous year had said he had only a small gift for mindspeech, barely enough to speak with other Shifters and not over great distance.  There was some difference in Shifter mindspeech and human mindspeech.  Shifters' voices were 'higher' pitched and closer to animal ranges than human.

He froze when he smelled distant smoke and a taint of illness, several days ride.  It was enough to make him feel ill.  He glanced down at her at back towards the pass leading to the smoke and illness.  He couldn't smell blood so he was certain that it wasn't a war between two Northern tribes.  He glanced towards the area he was certain the stalker was in and made a decision.  Leaping from his rock he padded into the cave and picked up of the clothes she had drying and dropped them on top of the saddlebags.

"Changed your mind?"  Mirila asked and started to pack quickly.

The horse, finally becoming accustomed to his presence, waited patiently as he was saddled and led out into the day.  Corvin led her on a steep path to the valley bottom and towards the pass hoping to escape notice and ready to act if they didn't.  He knew from speaking to Dancingleaf that Healers considered it their duty to go to the aid of anyone injured or ill.

They had just crossed the stream when Corvin realised they were being followed.  He picked up his pace and kept every sense on the alert.  He refused to stop, even when Mirila was obviously tired and the horse kept stopping.  He wanted to be well over the pass by sunset.  He could feel a storm building, it was like a pressure on his skin, and he hoped that is would obliterate their trail and deter the man.  

Mirila stifled a groan as her exhausted legs protested her tight grip on the saddle.  She wished Dusty would stop soon but knew that if he was pushing them hard, it was for a good reason.  No one in Valdemar, except maybe a Herald, would believe that a mountain cat was her saviour.  She knew that if she ever did return to the healing temples he would probably leave her, something she didn't want to happen.  She could speak to him about anything and he just listened.  Occasionally he would give her a 'look' that told her he thought she was being a fool but it actually reassured her more than not having a response.

As she cleared the trees shielding the pass she looked back upon her trail and saw Jarwin as he passed through a clearing.  Panic and fear gave her new energy and she urged her stolen mount on faster.

Just after sunset he found a shallow cave made by a dried up waterfall.  It was only deep enough to shelter her and the horse but he would stand watch all night and a fire would be unwise with Jarwin so close.  Thankfully some edible berries grew close by and Mirila was able to appease her hunger with them.

The promised storm washed out most of the trail over the pass but it also made the trail to the valley floor very precarious.  Mirila was forced to lead her tired and reluctant mount down the safe path Corvin indicated but was still coated in mud from several missteps.  With each passing candlemark the illness scent grew stronger.  Corvin could tell it was a northern tribe, they smelled of animal hide, sweat, smoke, and herbs.  He also knew that is was more than one person who was sick.

Mirila was silent for most of the day and kept glancing behind her.  Corvin knew that Jarwin had been delayed by the washed out trail but he wouldn't give up.  He figured they would have only a few days before he drew close again.

It took two more days of hard riding to reach the village.  Three hunters found them before they actually saw it and for a moment Corvin was worried he was about to become a new wall hanging as they stared at him.  When he noticed the tawny cat symbols on their clothing he relaxed some and stared them each in the eye and drew himself to his full height, he was easily twice the weight of his wilder brethren, and made no movement for several seconds.

When they moved to attack Mirila he stepped between them and made it perfectly clear that she was with him.  Mirila held her breath until the bows and arrows were lowered.

Corvin listened to their discussion despite the intervening distance and was glad when they had decide the presence of their totem animal with the strange southern woman was something the Shaman was better suited to handling.  He had 'learned' the language from a dyheli the previous year along with every other language she had.

"Stay here with them."  The eldest ordered.  "I will return with Shuril.  Let him decide what to do."

Corvin showed his understanding by relaxing his stance and turning back to reassure Mirila.  As the hunter turned away she released the breath she was holding.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Dusty."

Corvin rubbed his head against her foot and sprawled at her side.

The shaman, a middle aged man with wise black eyes and a patient, humour filled face appeared in less than a candlemark.  He spoke with the two hunters for a few minutes then slowly approached them.

"Do not worry, we are peaceful."  He assured them in his tongue.

Mirila glanced at Corvin as if hoping for a translation.  He stood and approached the shaman and stood before him with all the dignity of a king, or a cat who knows his worth.  Inside he was praying madly that the totem spirits would not be annoyed with his impersonation.

"Who are you?  Why have you come?"  The shaman, Shuril asked Corvin.

Corvin just stared up at him and then padded past him towards the village.  _:I__ come in peace!:  He called to the winds, and the spirits of the tribe.  __:The__ woman is a Healer who can help your ill.:_

_:What__ are you?:  A voice asked.  It sounded identical to the Shaman's._

Corvin nearly jumped out of his skin.  _:I__ am just a harmless traveler.  Can you really hear me?:_

_:Yes__.  I am an animal speaker.:_

_:The__ woman is under my protection.  A blood-mad man is hunting her.  If you give her protection she will heal your sick.:_

_:Then__ you are both welcome guests.  Tell your Wisewoman that she is most welcome here.:_

Corvin glanced back at her and hoped she understood she was to follow.  She had learned enough of his behaviour over the past few days to know that particular look meant she was to follow.  She also felt a dug, deep in her soul, that urged her on.

_:She__ is one of the Wise women of the Holy Ones?:    Shuril asked as he led them across the meadow at a brisk pace._

_:Um__, yes.:  Corvin remembered hearing from one of the Tayledras that the tribes considered the dyheli holy and the Healers as Wisewomen and Wisemen.  __:I__ hope we aren't too late.:_

Mirila would have dismounted if she thought her legs could support her.  Hard riding and poor diet had taken their toll on her body.  It was obvious that the man understood her guide so she trusted that it wasn't a trap.  Perhaps he was a totem spirit sent to bring a healer here.  If so, he would probably leave her soon.  The closer they got to the village the more she was drawn, it was a feeling she was very familiar with.  People watched as she rode past the large circular houses with their mountain cat totems and many whispered but she was intent on the house containing the ill.

She finally slid to the ground and staggered inside.  It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust but she felt her way to the nearest body and started working.  It was a fever she was familiar with from her time at the temple.  With out treatment they would have a very poor chance of survival.

Outside Corvin stood next to Shuril and stared down the protesting crowd.  _:Tell__ them the Holy Dyheli sent her.:_

Shuril repeated the words to the crowd and they drew back some and respect grew out of the hostility.

"Why didn't she stop?  Why did she just run inside?"  A scout asked.

_:The__ faster she started to work the fewer lives are lost.:_

Again Shuril relayed his words.  

_:I__ will go inside and see what she needs.:  Corvin said as he left.  __:I__ guess I will act as translator until she knows your language.:_

_:Thank__ you Spirit.:_

_:I__ am not a Spirit, Shaman.  I am as mortal and as fallible as you.  Maybe more so.:  _

Corvin found her huddled over the first body with her hands upon his chest.  Corvin emitted a small growl to catch her attention.

Mirila blinked sleepily at him.  "You're still here.  I thought you had vanished."

Corvin surveyed the house.  Twelve bodies, five elderly and seven children, were bundle carefully against the autumn chill.  She would need more help than this form could provide.

He left again and found the Shaman speaking to a few men, the rest of the crowd dispersed.  _:I__ need pants and a shirt.:_

_:For__ the Wisewoman?: _

_:For__ me.  Just trust me on this.:  Corvin answered._

Shuril led him to the Shaman's house and dug out a pair of trews and a leather shirt, both embroidered with the totem of the tribe.  _:Why__ do you need these?:_

Corvin took a page from Lady Liawynne's book and instead of explaining he just shifted.

"By the Lights!"  Shuril swore.  "Both Cat and Man?"

"Yes."  Corvin donned the strange clothing.  "I still mean no harm."

"What should I tell them?  I have never heard of a Man who became a Cat."  Shuril said taking in the change.  

Corvin was tall by any standards and muscular enough to deter quarrels.  He had sandy coloured hair the same colour as a mountain cat's coat and the same golden eyes.  

"She is your woman?"

"No.  She is in my care for now.  She saved my life and I will guard and protect her until I am satisfied that the debt is paid."  Corvin smiled slightly when he noticed that the pants didn't reach his ankle and the sleeves bared much of his lower arm.  "Tell them I am her guardian.  That is the truth."

"That sounds good enough for me."  Shuril nodded.  "My mother always said that I would see more I couldn't explain than what I could."

Corvin hurried back to the sick house and knelt next to Mirila.  "What do you need?"

She jumped at his sudden appearance.  "Who are you?  How is that you speak Valdemaran?"

"You called me Dusty, but my name if Corvin.  How can I help?"

Mirila shook off her shock.  There would time enough later to discover his identity.  Ordered herbs she knew would bring down the fever and hot water for tea.

Shuril stood by the door and hurried to bring the requested items.  Eventually the mothers of the sick children came forward to help and through Corvin she relayed orders.  Blessedly, the illness was not the dread Summer Sickness or Hammer Lung.  When everyone was tended to Corvin bullied her into a pallet and fed her some food.  He didn't allow any questions and as soon as he removed the bowl from her grip she was asleep.  When he woke her two of the youngest had taken a turn for the worst.  She immediately started tending her patients.  

On the fifth day, with all her patients on the mend, she finally cornered the only blonde man in the village.  Corvin could sense her coming but refused to avoid her, despite what his instincts ordered.

"What are you?"

"I am a Shifter."  Corvin said simply.  Very glad they were the only ones who could understand the conversation.  "My cousin is a Herald of Valdemar, Liawynne."

Mirila nodded.  "I had no idea that there were more of you."

"You know her?"  Corvin asked eagerly.  Hopefully he wouldn't have to explain.

"I met her once, shortly before I left for the north.  How many Shifters are there?"

"I would rather not answer that."  Corvin said honestly.

"This is…incredible.  I should have thought of it before."  Mirila said more to herself than to him.  "Why did you leap in front of that arrow?  How did you heal so quickly?"

Corvin rubbed his arm absently.  "I hadn't seen many humans before, we are rather reclusive, but you interested me.  Not like you interest the sour smelling man."  He hurried to reassure her.

"Sour smelling man?  You mean Jarwin?"

"Yes.  He doesn't bathe and he doesn't smell sane."

"You can smell that?"

Corvin nodded.

"And you brought me here because you knew they thought you were a Totem spirit?"

"No.  I brought you here because I smelled the illness.  Dancingleaf always said it was a Healer's duty to aid where she could."

Mirila favoured him with a bright smile.  "You are right.  I finally fell like I have made a difference.  I should go gather some herbs to replace those I used."

"Don't leave the village for anything, do you understand."  Corvin said intensely.  "He is still watching you."

"Even now?"

"Yes, even now.  You leave and he will catch you."

"I should go, he needs help."  Mirila said worriedly.

"No.  He is beyond help.  I admire the fact that you are willing to help the man who would kill you given a chance but Shuril has already sent out the Scouts to find him.  We agree that any man that would harm others such as he would should not be left to kill.  What if he found another woman to hunt?"

Mirila gave into the obviously concerned arguments.  "I can't stay here forever."

"Yes, we can."  Corvin countered.  "They believe you are a Wisewoman have accepted you already."

"And what about you?"

"Me?  They are fascinated by a Cat-Man in their presence."  Corvin unconsciously reached out and touched her arm.  She had noticed that he tended to touch a lot, a trait she had heard Liawynne shared.  "Do you have someone to return to?"

"Just my parents."

"Stay here.  I will teach you the language."  Corvin offered.  "I know your parents would want you to be safe."

"I will consider it."

"That is good enough for now.  I am surprised you are taking this so well."

"I always knew you weren't a mountain lion so this certainly explains several things."  Mirila assured him.  "Can you tell the women I am sorry for been unable to replenish their herbs?"

Corvin glanced towards a cluster of women who he could hear gossiping.  "In their culture I couldn't even speak to you unless we were mates."

Mirila looked affronted.  "That is foolish."

"It is how they live."  Corvin shrugged.  "Actually the majority think we are.  I hope it doesn't bother you."

"Have you done anything to fix their misconception?"

"No.  It allows us to speak together without disruption.  If you choose to stay I suppose we will have to explain."

"That's alright, so long as everything goes smoothly."  Mirila assured him as she turned back to the sick house.

Corvin watched her go and wondered what it would be like for her to really be his mate.

~ * ~

Mirila stretched slowly and glanced around the house.  Her patients had all returned to their homes and the original owners were moving back in.  She had cleaned everything to prevent infection and for something to do.  The only person she could speak to was Corvin since she knew only a few words of the Northern language.  Barely enough to ask for something to eat.

"Mirila?"  Corvin asked from the door.  "Are you hiding in here?"

"I am not hiding.  I am trying to keep busy."  Mirila corrected him as she folded a blanket.  "I have been thinking.  I don't want to keep running."

Corvin leaned against the door and watched her for a moment.  "What do you want to do?  Do you want to leave?  You are safe here."

"I don't want to hide here while Jarwin is out there waiting for a clear shot."  

"Do you want to confront him?  That would put you in his hands.  You know he can't be reasoned with."

"I know, but I want to go home."

Corvin golden eyes narrowed in concern.  "I will help you get home.  I promise."

"What can you do?"

Corvin smiled slightly.  "I am sure I will think of something.  I will have you home before the first heavy snowfall."

~ * ~

Corvin crouched under the red leaves of the shrub and watched as Jarwin passed by.  He was freezing but this form was patterned after an extinct desert cat that was smaller than even a house cat with massive ears, large eyes, and long thin legs.  It's size made it ideal for scouting where he didn't want to be seen.

Jarwin's presence was an assault on all his senses but Corvin now knew exactly where his camp was.  He also was surprised to discover how close the madman was getting to the village.  Any closer and he would be able to use his bow to take out Mirila.

Corvin waited until Jarwin retreated as a sentry came close then scampered towards the village and to the small house Mirila was using.  They were supposed to share it but he slept outside to give her some privacy.

She was curled on her side with a worried expression that followed her into sleep.  He paused under her nose and meowed.  When she opened her eyes she stifled a scream.

"I hope that is you Corvin."  She said as her heart beat slowly returned to normal.  "And not a rat."

He was shivering so he wriggled under her blankets and curled against her abdomen.

Mirila carefully ran her finger over his tiny head.  "Can you be any cat you wish?"

He shifted to human.  "No."

She shrieked.  "I wish you would give me a warning."

"You asked if I could become any cat.  I thought you wanted an answer."  Corvin protested.

"Do you have anything on?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."  She said wryly.

Corvin settled on his back next to her.  "He was close."

"Damn it."

"I know."  He sighed.  "I wish he would get the hint and leave."

"So do I."

"I still promise I will have you back at your temple by the first heavy snow fall."

"I am surprised you haven't tried to kill him."

Corvin grimaced.  "I don't want to take a life in cold blood.  We may be predators but we aren't killers."

"I never thought you were.  Are you sleeping in here tonight?"

"No."  Corvin shifted to mountain lion and slipped off her pallet.

"You can.  Just stay a cat.  It is better for my peace of mind."

With a feline grin he curled next to her.  He didn't sleep for many candlemarks, he just lay next to her listening to her breathing and enjoying her warmth.

~ * ~

The village was almost empty as almost all men were off hunting and the women were off gathering berries to take advantage of the brilliant fall day.  Only Shuril, the aged, and the young remained.  

The children were happily wrestling with Corvin in the open area at the centre of the village.  He loved children, as did most Shifters.  It was part of their nature.  They held onto his tail as he pulled them along on the ground.  He even allowed the littlest ones to crawl all over him.  A sight that had Mirila laughing.

Despite the game he always kept every sense on alert.  Now would be the ideal time for Jarwin to make an attempt.  Corvin had stolen the bow and arrows the night before to keep him from trying that tact again.  He had spent the last three night curled next to Mirila.  An experience he enjoyed much more than was proper.

He knew that Jarwin was watching them now.  He was in a copse of trees about a hundred feet away.  He had already warned Shuril who warned the others of the man's presence.

An almost idyllic afternoon.

As they switched to a game of monster Corvin sensed a change in Jarwin's attitude.  He froze and stared towards the trees.  

_:Call__ the children in.:  He said to Shuril._

"Come little ones."  Shuril urged.  "Our cat needs a break."

Reluctantly the children obeyed.

_:What__ is it?:_

_:Get__ Mirila inside as well.:_

Shuril called to her as well but she didn't understand.

"I am just fine right here."  She assured him from where she sat on the browning grass and repaired her clothing.  She wore a brown leather dress given to her by the women of the tribe with a pair of matching leather boots.

Corvin growled at her but she only looked up at him in confusion.  "Is something wrong."

Jarwin charged out of the copse straight for them.  Madness lending speed to his feet and he had almost reached them when she finally started to react.  He held a knife that glinted in the sun.  

She tried to stand but her legs tangled in her dress.  Corvin crossed the distance between them and leaped for the madman, teeth bared and claws at the ready.  His scream of rage echoed through the valley.

Mirila threw up her hands in self defence for the blow that never landed.

Corvin's teeth sank into Jarwin's neck and the snap could be heard by Shuril who stood ready to defend the children.

Jarwin fell to the ground with a thud and Corvin continued to growl.  Rage and bloodlust coursing through his veins.  Mirila stared up at him in horrified fascination as he slowly back away from the body.  Turning he ran.

"Corvin, wait!"  She called.  "Damn cat."

Corvin shifted and plunged his entire head into the freezing water of the stream that supplied the village's need.  The taste of human blood still filled his mouth and mind.  It tasted worse than any other animal he had ever hunted.

"Corvin?"  Mirila touched his shoulder and he sat back to look at her.

"Sorry."  He said as he wiped his mouth on his arm.

"Don't be.  If you hadn't…"  She shuddered.  "Are you alright?"

"By all the gods he tasted bad."  Corvin complained and snapped off a piece of wild mint from a nearby plant and started to chew it.

Mirila crossed her legs and stared down at the river.  "Its over, isn't it."

He nodded and rested his back against the tree.  "I guess.  You can go home now."

"I guess.  Do you think we'll be missed?"

"Probably.  I know Shuril was hoping you would stay."

"Would you stay?"

"No.  I don't belong here.  They keep treating me like an incarnation of their totem and I am not.  It is just a coincidence that I am a mountain lion and that is there totem."

"That makes you uncomfortable with that?"

"I am just a man.  If I suggested they all wear pink they probably would."

"Speaking of clothing, shouldn't you get dressed?"

Corvin glanced down at himself.  "I am not cold."

"Is it considered norm to trot around naked among Shifters?"

"No.  It just doesn't bother us if others do.  We aren't human."

Mirila gave him a strange look and tossed her mending on his lap.  "That's better."

Corvin laughed but left the mending where it was.  "When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow?  I don't know.  This just seems so unreal, like I am waiting for something more to happen.  I have spent months trying to escape him and it is over in a heartbeat.  Just a snap and its over."

"It's not over for me.  He tastes as bad as he smelled."  Corvin grumbled.

Mirila chuckled slightly.  "You'll probably enjoy having me off your hands."

Corvin didn't say anything.  He didn't want to see her go.

~ * ~

Mirila had spent the past month with her parent's on their farm.  At the oddest times she found herself wondering where Corvin was.  Had he returned to wandering the forest?  Had he returned to live with the other Shifters?  She didn't even know how to find him.

"Mir dear.  What's wrong?"  Her mother asked.  "You look like you are leagues away.  Is that man's death still bothering you?"

"No, mother.  I know he wouldn't stop and it was painless."

"Then what is it?  Is it a young man?"

Mirila smiled.  "Yes.  He was the one who saved me."

"Oh.  Tell me about him."  Her mother urged and set two mugs of tea on the table and took a seat.

"Well, he is sweet, and thoughtful."

"And handsome?"

"Very."  Mirila smiled sheepishly.  "And he is so brave.  He took an arrow in the shoulder to protect me the first time we met then he led me through the mountains to safety."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know.  I don't even know how to reach him."  Mirila sighed and sipped her tea.  "He is rather nomadic."

"Well, if he loves you too he will come back."  Her mother said wisely.

Mirila blushed.  "I don't know if I love him."

"For a woman who can experience other people's emotions, you can be blind to your own."

~ * ~

Corvin shifted from to foot as he waited impatiently in the small room.  The sounds of dozens of people moving about around him was driving him to distraction.

"Hey oh great and wise big brother."  Seamara appeared in the door way with another Shifter dressed all in grey, Lady Liawynne.  "What brings you to Haven?"

"What are you doing here?"  Corvin said in surprise at his sister's presence.  

"I am here to visit Wynne.  She invited me down.  I have even met the queen.  Why are you here?"

"I wanted to speak to Lady Liawynne."

"Just Wynne."  The Shifter in question corrected.  "Here I am only Trainee Wynne.  What's wrong?"

"I need some advice from someone who understands these humans."

~ * ~

Mirila climbed the ladder to her loft ready to crawl into bed and sink into oblivion.  The pale moon that slipped in the moonlight illuminated a square on her bed and a folded piece of paper.

_Meet me at the large oak in the centre of the field.  Corvin._

She blushed and suddenly felt more energetic.  She climbed back down the ladder and slipped out into the night.  She could see him standing just off to the side with two horses.

"What are you doing here?"  She asked.

"Courting you."  He grinned.  "Would you like to go for a ride?"

"It's the middle of the night."

"I know."

Mirila huffed but swung into the saddle.  He led her away from the farmhouse and down the road until he found what he was looking for, an area next to a small stream with a small fire pit for travelers where he had already prepared for a midnight picnic.  

"You did this?"  She asked when she saw the fire pit and large basket.

"Yes.  I thought you would enjoy it."  He helped her dismount and guided her to a blanket.  

It was several candlemarks later when he dropped her off at the oak again.  The various treats he had made himself from recipes he learned from the migrations of his youth.  

Her mother was waiting for her when she crept back in the house.  

"Did someone have an accident?  You should have waked me."  She scolded.

 "No.  Corvin came back."

"Oh, your young man?"

Mirila nodded.  "He took me out for a midnight picnic."

Her mother smiled fondly at the grinned plastered on her face.  "I would like to meet him."

"I want you to meet him too."

~ * ~

The next night she found a box of candies.  The night after that a bunch of wild flowers was left on her pillow.  The third night was a note again, another invitation for a midnight ride.

Of course she accepted.  He took her to a different spot and treated her to a meal of just sweets.  That night he dropped her off at her door.

"Come by tomorrow.  My parents want to meet you."

"I will.  Around lunch alright?"

"That's perfect."  She quickly stole a kiss.  "I'll see you then."

Corvin spent the rest of the night and the morning agonizing over meeting her parents.  Among Shifters it was tradition to bring gifts for the entire family.  Among Shifters everyone knew anyone so that made it easier to decide a gift.

He had never serious pursued a woman before and he was as nervous as a mouse around a cat.  He decided to go with a bunch of wild flowers again.  At least her mother should be pleased.

He wondered how they would react to a Shifter son by law.

They were outside to meet him when he rode up.  He was so certain he would have been early.  Mirila had a mischievous look in her eyes so he knew she had a good idea how nervous he was.

"Hello Sir, Ma'am."  He said as he dismounted.

"So you are the young man responsible for saving our little girl."  Her father grinned broadly.  "I am very pleased to meet you."

Corvin relaxed and caught Mirila's eye and she winked at him.  He grinned, thoroughly besotted with her.  

"I am honoured to meet you both."  He offered the flowers to her mother.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so harrowing.

~ * ~

The soft creak of the trees lulled the pair seated beneath them.  The heat of summer had spawned a noisy splashing groups of children.

"We should try to slip away while they are busy."  Corvin whispered in his lady's ear.  "The others will watch them."

Mirila chuckled and took his hand and led him up the stairs to the ekele they shared.  

"Mommy!"  A pair of young voices chorused as soon as the door closed.  

Corvin sighed and pulled his wife close.  "We didn't make it."

Mirila chuckled.  "Yes sweeties?"

A pair of little girls, only five years old, burst into the room, both dripping wet.  "Come swim!"  They pleaded eagerly.  

"Mommy and daddy are talking."  Corvin grinned down at his daughters.  "We'll swim later."

They pouted for a second then exchanged a look and ran back out.  Corvin wished again that the twins hadn't developed mind speech so young.  

"Just talking are we?"  She asked.

"At the moment."  He started to nibble her ear.

"Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really?"  He asked her absently.

"Would you stop that?"

He did as requested.  "Is this about the baby?"

"How did you know?"  She demanded.

He grinned wolfishly.  "It was in the air my love."

Mirila glared at him.  After six years of living with Shifters she was still surprised rather regularly.  "I suppose everyone else already knows."

"Of course."  He was too pleased with himself.  "Maybe another little girl."

"Can't I have one surprise?"  She asked.

"You did."  He ran his hands down her back and pulled her closer.  "The last surprise was the twins and I am still recovering from that." 

Mirila laughed at the memory of Corvin when he saw the two perfect little girls.  He had walked around for hours holding them just staring at them.  Both girls had his golden eyes and tawny coloured hair and she had no doubt that they would become heart breakers as the years passed.

"Now I know that twins are common in human and shifter pairings so I won't be surprised next time."  Corvin commented.

Eight and a half months later he was surprised again when he became the proud papa of another pair of identical girls.  It was unheard of for any Shifter family to have four girls.

As she watched him cradle both babies with his older daughters on his knees telling them all a tall tale about four little princesses she marvelled at how her life was so different from what she had envisioned.  She had pictured herself working in a temple on the border for her entire life with other Healers for company, perhaps the occasional lover.  Instead she had a wonderful man who thought her need to help others was her most charming attribute, who genuinely didn't care what she looked like, for darling daughters, and even a village where she and Dancingleaf were the only Healers.

Her parents had even been invited to retire here.

Corvin glanced up at her and smiled.  "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore."  She admitted.

Corvin immediately looked concerned.

"Don't worry its normal.  Humans don't heal as quickly as Shifters do, remember?"

"I remember.  I am sorry you have to go through it all."  He managed to juggled the babes as he settled on the bed next to her.

"It's worth it."  She rested her head on his shoulder.  "No more though."

"I agree.  I don't think my heart could take more surprises."  Corvin was content with all his special ladies gathered around him.   

The six year olds were uncharacteristically quiet as they curled next to their parents.

"What are you thinking?"  Mirila asked.

"That I was right to follow that wonderful smell."  He kissed the top of her head.  "I can't imagine not having all of you in my life.  What were you thinking?"

"That I never dreamed I would have all this.  I am glad you followed that impulse.  Now which one do we name Dusty?" 


End file.
